Super Junior High
by DragonGirl8493
Summary: This is the story of a poor hopeless Romantic by the name of Lee Donghae    Who's world is flipped when he hears the man of his dreams say: "I want you to be mine. I will make you mine Lee Donghae."    Oh boy what are you to do Fishy!  XD


Super Junior High

BRIIIIIIIING

The bell chimed as the door to the classroom slammed shut.

"Everyone take out pens and paper, we are having a pop quiz." The teacher chirped

"Ugh!" She received a groan from each student but they did as they were told.

The boy that was sitting closest to the window in the back had his pen and paper out already. I admired him. He had broad shoulders, thin waist and long legs, this made him very handsome, in my eyes. He has reddish brown hair today but he dies it like every two weeks. I suppose he just gets bored with it. Now on to his face….He has brown almond shaped eyes that could pierce through you with just one glance, and a smile that can melt even the iciest of hearts. I Lee Donghae am in love…

After class during lunch…

"Donghae! Yo Lee Donghae!" I snapped back to reality at the sound of my name. The one calling hardly peaked my interest though, it was my friend Cho Kyuhyun, Kyu for short, he likes to pick on me from time to time.

"What Kyu?" I asked annoyed but not taking my eyes off of the one I love.

"Staring at _him_ again?" Kyu laughed and slapped me on the back.

"Jealous?" I asked teasingly

"As if! I have someone else I like…" My ears perked up, who did he like? I needed to find out maybe I could help him get a boyfriend and get him off my back.

"So who is the *cough* lucky guy?" I asked with a smile.

"I can't say…" He blushed, I have never seen him act this way he must be really serious about this guy. "He is in our class…" With that Kyu's face grew redder.

"Hey guys!" Junsu sat next to me smiling. Park Junsu is another one of my friends but he is a senior and I am a freshman so I don't see him much anymore. We call him Leeteuk. Leeteuk is not short but he isn't tall either. He has a boyish figure and a handsome face where is short brown red hair fell perfectly. "What's up with you Hae?" I was spacing out. "Hae!"

"What? I mean hey Leeteuk! How have you been?" I smiled as I was talking with an old friend.

"Yo, man!" We heard English and we knew exactly who had joined our table Kim Heechul or Chullie for short. Chullie was also a senior and in Leeteuk's class. I forgot to mention we all live on the same street. Only few houses away from each other. Well anyway Kim Heechul is a man but just looking at him you might not be able to tell, he wears a lot of pink and purple and has shoulder length black hair that is always tied up in a pony tail and his bangs are pushed back with a headband he really looked like a girl. He has a weird personality though. He scares me sometimes. He is also the BIGGEST pervert. So that's him in a nutshell and he is also gay like me. Well I mean this is an all boys school….

"Chullie, English doesn't suit you." My joke earned a giggle from Leeteuk. Just then another friend and senior came and back hugged Leeteuk. It was none other than Leeteuk's boyfriend, Kim Youngwoon, we call him Kangin. Kangin, unlike Leeteuk, has a very manly figure, he is in the Judo club at our school. He is a nice tempered guy until you mess with is Teukie.

"Youngwoonie!" Leeteuk spun around and planted a kiss on Kangin's lips. I was so jealous of their happiness. But I never showed my jealousy.

"Aish! Get a room you two!" Chullie hated the amount of PDA at the moment.

"Don't be jealous Heechul!" Kangin said as he embraced Leeteuk in a tight hug.

Fury was apparent on Heechul's face now. "Kim Youngwoon, you brat!" and he stormed off.

We all chuckled.

After awhile of chatting Kangin's fellow club member came up to the group and asked something about the competition coming up. I watched as Kyuhyun stared at the boy talking to Kangin. When he left, I looked at Kyu desperate for revenge I blurted out "It's Lee Sungmin! You like Sungmin-ah!"

Kyu's face was completely red. "Hae!" he stuttered now. If I didn't know his evil personality I may have found this sight cute. "I d-do-don't know what you are talking about!" He stormed off now. Revenge was sweet! I laughed and walked away from the group and went to my locker in the hall. My locker was only a 2 away from _his_. He appeared from behind his locker door and I think he caught me staring because he smiled. Then I looked down. I looked up to see him right in front of me.

"Were in the same class, my name is Lee Hyukjae." He had his hand stretched out I gladly grasped it gently trying to calm my heartbeat.

"Nice to meet you, my name is-"

"Donghae, I know.." He blushed a little. "I am in the Judo club with your friend Kangin." He smiled "He told me about you…since I asked him to.."

"Why would you want to know more about me?" I asked looking at him with a look of shock etched on my face.

"Well, I thought that you were quite handsome and I wanted to get to know you better. Kangin told me you like dancing…"

Wait a minute did he just call _me_ handsome, is he hitting on me. I was clearly panicking and with out thinking first I spoke "Are you hitting on me?" Oh gee I can't believe I asked such a thing, I mean how could he be hitting on me…

"You are blunt.." he chuckled, "But yeah I am hitting on you, no other guy peaks my interest like you." He smiled but was still blushing.

"You are too handsome to be hitting on someone like me, why don't you hit on that guy over there he is much more handsome." I was trying to hide my blush by looking away from him. I had pointed to Number one popular boy Kim Kibum, I didn't know him well but I knew that he was very popular and handsome. All the guys wanted him

Hyukjae looked over at Kibum "Eh, not interested." then he looked back at me. "I want you to be mine. I will make it so Lee Donghae." He ruffled my hair and winked seductively and walked away.

WHAT JUST HAPPENED! He talked to me! Not just that he told me he likes…well that I interest him.

"He touched me…" I sigh as my big brother walks into our room. He is looking at me suspiciously.

"Who touched you?" I blushed and tried to ignore him. He smacked the back of my head.

"AISH, Donghwa!" I looked at him angrily.

"Then tell me what your happy sighing is about." He said smirking. I sighed annoyed I answered him

"Well the guy I like…he told me I interest him…" I smiled at the thought of being with Hyukjae.

Thinking back to his declaration…

"_**I want you to be mine. I will make you mine Lee Donghae."**_

I wanted to scream like a girl I was so happy.

"Wow…so that's it huh? Got yourself a boyfriend finally. I am happy for you little brother." He smiled and walked out of the room. His is a senior at another school for smart kids. He thought he was better than everyone. He really annoys me.

"Lee-Noona…" it was my neighbor that was talking to my mom. He liked her and everyone could tell. My dad died 3 years ago… Ever since then this babo has been hanging around…annoying.

"I'm going to Kyuhyun's house! We are having the guys for a sleep over!" I yelled to my mom as I packed my bag. You know how I said that we all lived on the same street it wasn't an exaggeration actually

Kyu's house was right across from mine, Leeteuk's was next to his on the left and on his right was another one of our friend's but he has been sick since the beginning of the week, his name is Kim Ryeowook. We call him Wookie. He's friendly and likes skinship A LOT. He makes me shy when he hugs me because he is just so open and out there. I find him awfully cute. He has had the same boyfriend since primary school. His best friend Kim Jongwoon, known better by Yesung. He is the bad boy of our school, no one gets how those two have been together for so long sweet innocent Wookie then bad boy Yesung…They seem happy though.

Yesung lives next to me on the left. On my right is Chullie. The next to Chullie on his right is Kangin's house. 2 houses to the left of me is pretty boy Kim Kibum's house. On to Leeteuk's right Kyu's revealed crush lives Lee Sungmin. We have all lived here since primary school. It had me wondering who else lived on our street some boy named Choi Siwon lived on he other side of Kim Kibum, we didn't know much about either of them… I waved goodbye to my mother and walked out the front door.

A/N

Like it so far?

I hope so…

Well leave me feedback

I am seriously going crazy all I can write about lately are these boys. Its okay I love them! And they are a fun thing to write about.

I can't wait to do the sleepover chapter! XD

Bye Bye for now!


End file.
